Luminaires typically include an optical assembly and an electrical assembly. The optical assembly contains the lamp and the refractor and/or reflector, which produces and directs light at varying degrees. The electrical assembly provides power to the lamp and has a housing which is generally formed of metal and which encloses the electrical circuitry that generally includes a ballast. The ballast is commonly utilized to provide necessary circuit conditions for starting and operating an electric-discharge lamp, such as high intensity discharge (“HID”) lamps of the high pressure sodium, metal halide, or mercury type, among others.
The electrical assembly of prior art luminaires, and particularly the respective housing, can be large due to need for relatively large surface area to dissipate ballast heat. Depending upon the positioning of the electrical assembly relative to the optical assembly (i.e., above or below), the size of the housing may result in less uplight or downlight, respectively, and thus contribute to an overall less efficient lighting system.
Prior art designs have the ballast located within the housing with other components of the luminaire, including the light source. As a result the operation temperature of the ballast and the control components are increased due to exposure to the light source. The useful life of the components is reduced, and the components must be replaced more often.
Another feature of existing luminaires is that the light source is often mounted within the mounting structure. This feature has the drawback that a significant amount of the light from the light source emanates upward, thereby degrading the amount of light from the luminaire. Although reflectors may be used to deflect some of the light emanating upward, a large portion of the light from the light source may be lost.
Thus, there is a need in the art to provide for a luminaire that provides for an efficient distribution of light. There is also a need in the art to provide for air flow management in a luminaire. Improved luminaires and methods according to embodiments of the present subject matter may be used to improve the light output of a luminaire through various techniques not taught by or known in the lighting industry. Therefore, an embodiment of the present subject matter provides a luminaire for a light source. The luminaire may comprise a housing having an upper portion, a lower portion mated to the upper portion forming an internal cavity, and a central recessed portion formed in the lower portion. The housing may also possess an electronics assembly positioned within the cavity, a socket positioned within the central recessed portion. The socket may be operatively connected to the ballast and adapted to operatively and removably receive a light source. The housing may further comprise insulation positioned within the cavity intermediate the electronics assembly and socket. The luminaire may also include a reflector supported from the housing and reflector positioned to encompass a light source operatively received in the socket. The upper end of the reflector may be positioned in proximity to but spaced from the lower portion with the reflector reflecting downwardly light incident thereon emitted from a light source operating in the socket. The luminaire may comprise a reflective surface covering at least a major portion of the external surface of the lower portion. The reflective surface may surround the central recessed portion and extend outwardly and upwardly from the central recessed portion toward the periphery of the lower portion where the reflective surface possesses a shape for reflecting downwardly light incident thereon emitted from a light source operating in the socket.
Another embodiment of the present subject matter provides a luminaire for a light source comprising a housing assembly defining an internal cavity and having a lower portion extending upwardly and outwardly from a central recessed portion formed therein and an electronics assembly positioned within the cavity. The luminaire may further include a lamp socket positioned in the central recessed portion and operatively connected to the electronics assembly, the socket being adapted to operatively and removably receive a light source therein. The housing assembly may also support a reflector. The reflector may be positioned to encompass a light source operatively received in the socket with the upper end of the reflector positioned in proximity to but spaced from the lower portion such that the reflector reflects downwardly light incident thereon emitted from a light source operating in the socket.
A further embodiment of the present subject matter provides a method of dissipating heat generated from a high intensity discharge lamp carried in a luminaire having a housing containing an electronics assembly, the lamp extending downwardly from a lamp socket carried by the housing. The method may comprise the steps of shaping a lower portion of the housing to extend upwardly and outwardly from the lamp socket to the periphery of the housing to thereby effect a convective uniform airflow upward and outward away from the electronics assembly during operation of the lamp.
An additional embodiment of the present subject matter provides a method of adjusting the light distribution of a luminaire having a housing containing an electronics assembly, a vertically oriented high intensity discharge lamp extending downwardly from a lamp socket carried by the housing, and a reflector carried by said housing for distributing the light emitted from the lamp. The method comprises the step of selectively moving the vertical position of the socket relative to the reflector.
Yet another embodiment of the present subject matter provides a method of enhancing the downward distribution of light in a luminaire having a housing containing an electronics assembly, a vertically oriented high intensity discharge lamp extending downwardly from a lamp socket carried by the housing, and a reflector carried by the housing for downwardly distributing the light emitted from the lamp. The method comprises the step of providing a reflective surface extending upwardly and outwardly from the periphery of the socket to the periphery of the housing to thereby downwardly reflect incident light thereon emitted from the lamp.
One embodiment of the present subject matter provides a luminaire for a light source comprising a housing assembly defining an internal cavity and having a lower portion extending upwardly and outwardly from a central recessed portion formed therein and an electronics assembly positioned within the cavity. The electronics assembly may include a ballast and a programmable microprocessor adaptable to communicate with a controller. The luminaire may further comprise a lamp socket positioned in the central recessed portion, operatively connected to the electronics assembly, and adapted to operatively and removably receive a light source therein. The luminaire may also comprise a reflector supported from the housing assembly.
A further embodiment of the present subject matter provides a method of monitoring power usage of a luminaire having a housing containing an electronics assembly and a high intensity discharge lamp connected to a lamp socket carried by the housing. The method comprises the steps of monitoring selected operating characteristics and transmitting information related to one or more of the operating characteristics from the luminaire to a remote database.
One embodiment of the present subject matter provides a method of establishing an operational schedule of a luminaire having a housing containing an electronics assembly and a high intensity discharge lamp connected to a lamp socket carried by the housing. The method comprises the steps of transmitting information from the luminaire to a remote database and receiving operational commands at the luminaire in response to the transmitted information.
These embodiments and many other objects and advantages thereof will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the embodiments.